The Life Of Fairies
by Marichatsins
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on Fairy Tail. A lot of Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, and Jerza. Any requests, don't hesitate to message me!
1. The Bar-Off

**Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: T, edging onto M**

 **Pairings: Nalu, tiny bit of Gruvia**

 **Summary:** ** _When Gray challenges Natsu to a 'Bar-Off' all sorts of shenanigans ensue, especially once a drunk and flirty Lucy enters the equation._**

 **Word Count: 2,246**

* * *

Erza's beating on Natsu was definitely unjust, in his opinion. In fact, he was the victim here! Lucy totally was the one who attacked him, so why was he the one receiving punishment? Natsu softly glared at Lucy who was sitting at the bar, turned away from him and sipping a strawberry milkshake, a dark pink blush creeping up the back of her neck.

"How dare you defile Lucy!"

"Defile her? She came onto me!" Okay, so he might have also been partly at fault, for somewhat going along with it; but he was still the innocent one! No matter what Lucy says.

It all began when Gray challenged Natsu to a 'Bar-Off'. Natsu wasn't even sure what led up to that, but there the two were, shirtless because Gray had torn Natsu's vest and then lost his own shirt. They stood behind the bar where Mirajane usually stood. Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane herself were perched on stools in front of them as Juvia, Laxus, and Gajeel sat off to the side near the three girls.

His best friend had become one of the judges for the competition, even though the pinkette knew how much of a lightweight Lucy was when it came to alcohol. He shivered at the horrid memory of the previous Christmas party. Not only was she a clumsy drunk, but a flirty one as well. And Erza, who the hell had let her be a judge of a competition that had even a drop of alcohol in it? The woman is an absolute demon when she's drunk!

"You ready boys?" Mirajane asked in her typically sweet voice, her legs crossed as she smiled innocently at Gray and him.

"Gihi, I don't think either of 'em are gonna make it through the night." Gajeel chuckled darkly, earning a sharp glare from each of them which only made him laugh louder.

"Juvia knows her Gray-sama is going to win!" The blue haired water mage cheered for her loved one next to the burly Gajeel who continued to laugh at the duo behind the bar.

"Don't have your hopes up too high, Rain Woman. Bunny Girl and that other crazy woman are gonna get drunk by the third round, gihihi."

"Anyways, here are the rules I have come up with." Mirajane continued, ignoring Gajeel. "First to win five rounds out of nine is the winner. Each round will be a different drink that the judges, Erza, Lucy, and I, will decide on."

"Is that simple enough for you to understand?" Erza asked, looking up from her half-eaten strawberry cake, narrowing her dark coffee brown eyes on them. When they nodded, she returned to finish the sweet delicacy. "Good. The first round will be a Strawberry Daiquiri."

Natsu stifled a laugh as he saw Lucy's chocolate eyes widen in surprise and delight as her favorite alcoholic beverage was announced on the first go.

Thank god Lucy forced me to learn how to make that… Those were horrible nights…

The reasoning behind these long lessons was that when she had her rare relaxation days, she didn't really want to make it herself. Hence, making her rose-haired best friend make it for her. That, and foot massages, no matter how badly the rough man did them.

"A Strawberry Daiquiri? What kind of girly shit is that?" Gray snickered, but quickly shut up when he noticed all three judges, especially Lucy's glare that was directed towards him. "I can make it though. Yep. No problem there."

"Great then. Make our Daiquiris boys."

* * *

45 minutes and 15 downed drinks later for Lucy, Natsu found himself holding the wobbling blond as she drowsily wrapped her thin arms around his waist, giggling something about him and cats. What the hell was a Nappy Dragneel? It sounded horrible in Natsu's opinion but Lucy found it to be the most hilarious thing in the world.

"You!" Erza shouted as she staggered over to Gajeel and Gray, pointing angrily at the latter. "You are a terrible drink maker person! Now go get me more booze." Gajeel went stock still as the fiery redhead whirled onto him. "And you! What is with that long hair? Cut it! In fact, I'll do that for you!"

The dark haired man visibly paled as the woman called on one of her many swords. "Damn. I knew I shoulda spent my night with Shrimp." He grumbled before narrowly dodging the swing of her sword. "Calm down woman!"

"My, my, look at what's happened." Mirajane commented to Laxus who was just sitting there surveying the chaos. "Hey Natsu, you should take Lucy home. I don't want her to walk by herself like this, especially not at this time of night either."

"What do ya think I was plannin' on doin'? I wouldn't leave her on her own like this- she's a danger to all of Magnolia!" Natsu shouted out in a choked response as Lucy's arms snaked up around his neck, her grip vise-like. His eyes widened as one of her legs came up to hook itself around his hip before the other followed in suit. He barely had time to place his hands under her thighs so she wouldn't fall flat on her bum, a choked noise coming out of his strangled throat.

"Lucy-"

"Carry me, Natsu!" The drunk laughed into his ear. Suddenly, he stumbled forward, his grip on Lucy tightening as his breathing went rugged.

"Lucy," Natsu said in a semi-threatening tone. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Her wet tongue darted out to lick the outer shell of his ear once more, causing shivers to go down his spine.

"That, Lucy! That! Stop doing that!" Natsu spat out as he began to walk out of the guildhall, leaving Gajeel to be chased by Erza, Gray trying to fill a bottle of whiskey with water, and Mirajane giggling at Natsu and Lucy. Now that he thinks back on it, he was glad he got a drunk Lucy instead of a drunk Erza. He was surprised the next day to see that Gajeel had survived and that his hair had managed to somehow be salvaged and Gray was alive as well.

Once they finally escaped the clutches of the guild, the cold air began to nip at their skin, the only warmth being the areas where Lucy and Natsu were touching. "Hey, Natsu…" Lucy purred as her legs tightened around his waist. "Your back is so warm…"

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me that before." He muttered in response as he hiked her up higher, walking next to the river near her apartment. The cobblestone road was dimly lit by spaced out light lacrimas hidden inside the lanterns.

"Y'know," Lucy slurred as she slid farther down her partner's spine, fully intending to let herself dip back to experience the world upside down. And she would have too, if it had not been for Natsu hiking her back up. "I really like it when you sleep in my bed. It soooo warm. And the cuddles…" Her body went slack against him, the only thing keeping her up now was his strong hands. "Like my own warm teddy bear!"

Lucy giggled loudly at the thought whereas Natsu felt his blood creep up the back of his neck, tinting it a dark red. "You hear that?" Lucy shouted out, swinging an arm back as she pointed at a random window on someone's apartment. "He's mine! So back off girls!" Lucy laughed again and Natsu sighed in relief as he saw her apartment coming up.

Walking to the door, Natsu was jerked back as Lucy tightened her chokehold on him, throwing her weight back as she pointed at the window that led to her bedroom. "No! Window! Window!"

Growling in frustration, Natsu backed away from the door opting to stand under the windowsill.

It all went downhill from there.

It was after he had leapt the two of them up into Lucy's room, the duo collapsing onto her soft pink bed. She had only been drunk for an hour tops, and yet he was already this exhausted. He just wanted to sleep, but as it turned out, Lucy had different plans.

Instead of just laying on the bed, she dragged him off along with her before she skipped, actually skipped over to her drawers where he knew from experience from previous pantyraids that held her undergarments.

"Luce? What are you doing? Why don't you just go to slee-" He was caught off guard when some black tights were flung in his face.

"Tie that over your eyes." Lucy ordered, her body slightly tilting to the side as she took wobbly steps towards him, a weird smirk planted on her face before she fell in a heap on the floor.

"Lucy!"

"I'm okay!" She cheered as she popped back up, a huge grin on her face. "Now do what I said!" Natsu obeyed, figuring that it was probably better if he just listened to her. He just hoped that whatever was going to happen next would be less painful than a Lucy Kick.

One time when she was drunk, she had blindfolded herself and used him as a pinata, so there was a good chance that this might be just as abusive, if not more. His theory was proven right in a way, as a minute later, he was shoved onto her bed and forced to lay down.

"Luce, whaddya doin?" The only thing he got in response was a shift in the bed as new weight was added. Pressure built on his stomach and it only took him a split second to understand that Lucy was in fact, sitting on his abdomen, her legs on either side of him.

"L-Luce," he gulped as he felt her slowly crawl up him, creeping ever so slightly up to his chest. "I- What a-are you doin?" Again, he got no reply as she continued her torturous walk until she was seated at the top of his chest, her knees pressed next to his head with his arm tucked to his side.

"Luce, we can't-"

"Shh…" A slim finger was pressed to his lips, successfully shutting him up. A sudden need to grab ahold of something to keep him grounded to reality caused him to reach up for Lucy's sides, keeping her in place on his chest. Where he expected to feel thick fabric from the heavy sweater she had been previously wearing, his hands were greeted by her soft creamy skin that was hot to the touch.

"L-Luce, are you not wearing a shirt?" Her finger stayed in it's place as his lips gently brushed against it with every word it formed.

"What do you think, silly?" She giggled, trailing her finger down to his chin before tracing it along his jaw delicately, barely even touching his boiling skin. The makeshift blindfold was killing him. Just when he didn't think that it could get any worse, he felt something nibble at his ear causing him to groan. The feeling was foreign, but he welcomed it with open arms as Lucy continued to bite and suck at the lobe of his ear. He groaned in appreciation once more as she gingerly pecked the junction where his ear and jaw met, before she left a trail of open mouthed kisses along his jaw.

Her movements were slow and tantalizing as she made her way towards her destination. At this point, Natsu was a trembling mess beneath her as his fingers gripped desperately at her hips, clutching her closer to him. He knew he should make her stop, that she was drunk and this was somewhat taking advantage of her, but he couldn't. He was selfish right now, and all he wanted was Lucy.

 _This might fuck up yer entire friendship with her, ya bastard. Ya might lose her forever._

His subconscious kicked in but was quickly ignored as the blonde vixen above him pressed her soft pink lips against his chapped ones in one quick motion. He raised his head up to meet her again as she pulled away, kissing her back with fiery passion.

The only thing that could make this moment better, would be taking off the blindfold so he could see her, but he can deal with this. He wanted to freeze time, and to just stay like this forever with just him and Lucy, nothing could ruin this.

"Lucyyyyy, Natsuuuu! Charle rejected me again!"

Except for that.

Happy burst into the room, tears streaming down his face. "She threw away my fish! And then… she told me…" The exceed's voice died down as he saw the position his two best friends were in. Lucy was on top of Natsu in nothing but a bra and some shorts, her cheeks were tinted a light pink as she stared at Happy in confusion. Natsu was no better, as he was shirtless and blindfolded, his cheeks flushed a pink as well as he held Lucy by the waist.

Happy was frozen for a moment as neither of the two made any signs of moving. Then he shouted, "I'm so gonna go tell Mira and Erza!" before her flew out of the room in a hurry, not forgetting to add a 'they liiiike each other'.

And that was what led them to this.

"Luce, tell her!"

"Nope. I was drunk. Don't remember a thing."

"Oh yeah? Well that's not what you said in bed this morning- Ouch! Erza stop hitting me!"


	2. Photograph

**Summary: Modern AU. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Lucy is an aspiring photographer, who is slowly making her way to the top. What happens when she asks one man in particular if she could take a photo of him?**

 **Pairing: Natsu/Lucy hints of Gray/Juvia, Gajeel/Levy, and Jellal/Erza**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Word Count: 2,716**

 **Reposting this because I love this one shot so much! My first one shot I ever wrote for and Tumblr. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy smiled fondly at the old photo she held in her hands. She had been cleaning her house, deciding that it was time for a spring cleaning even though it was the beginning of winter. While she while she was rearranging her room, moving her favorite books back onto the shelves on her walls, the picture had fluttered out, swaying as it fell on the wooden floor near her feet. When she had picked it up, she saw that it was a photo of Natsu, the first photograph she ever took of him actually.

The rose-haired man was grinning at the camera, his white, scale patterned scarf brushing against his chin and his cheeks tinged a pale pink from the coldness of that night. Just one glance at this photograph, and Lucy could remember everything that had led her to the life that she was living.

And it was all thanks to that adventurous, fun-loving, dragon obsessed man.

Lucy clutched her camera tightly, a huge smile on her face as she went through the photos she had taken earlier that day. She was feeling giddy over the fact that she was getting closer and closer to the day her photos would be displayed proudly in a gallery dedicated to her work. As an aspiring photographer, she took hundreds of photos per day, which led to thousands a week. Though her method was a bit unorthodox, compared to other great photographers, she seemed to have the ability to bring something in all her photos that other photographers, aside from the best, weren't able to bring.

She was able to bring absolute love and admiration to her photos.

That passion she had when she held her camera seemed to be greater than anyone else's, dedicating her life to her photos and the people she met and places she went for her photography. She had always dreamed of being as good as her favorite photographers, and as was sure she was slowly achieving her goal.

Snow fell around her, the cold wet flakes landing on her exposed skin before melting. The dark night made it slightly harder for her to see the hot puffs of breath leaving her mouth.

 _Hey, that would be a really cool picture! I wonder if-_ a hand grabbing her thin wrist knocked her out of her creative train of thought as she turned to look at the dark eyed man gripping her arm. "Can I help you?" Oh, how much Lucy hoped this was not a pervert or a rapist was almost overwhelming.

The person didn't reply, instead reaching for the camera she was holding in her hands. "Hey!" Lucy jerked the camera back with her free arm back towards herself, taking a few steps back as well as she stumbled to get away from the man who was attempting to grab her camera again.

"Just give me the camera, you stupid girl. Otherwise things are gonna hurt for you." A switchblade that had been hidden came into full view as the light from the nearby lamppost glinted dangerously off it. Lucy felt a lump start to form in her throat, the urge to cry being stronger than ever. "And while we're at it, those pretty rubies you've got dangling from your ears is another thing you're going to give me."

No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't give up her camera, not only because of her precious photos but also because she wouldn't be able to buy another. And her earrings… she couldn't give this filthy man the last thing she had of her mother. So she stood her ground. She bit her tongue as she glared at the thief, getting into a position to kick him.

"Just give me the camera, girl. Or else I'll cut that pretty skin of yours so much that no man would ever even want to look at you again." He snarled at Lucy threateningly to emphasize his point. In a fluid motion, she kicked him in the chest, but his grip didn't loosen as he took her down with him.

"You asked for it, you stupid brat." The man's grip on her wrist tightened into a bruising force, causing her to yelp in pain as he yanked her up roughly with him. Lucy's closed her eyes in fear, clutching her camera tightly to her chest as she anticipated the cold metal that was sure to come.

But it never did.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing to her?!" The cluttering sound of the knife hitting the ground caused some switch inside her brain to flip, causing her to open her brown eyes wide. At first, all she could see was pink and white as she openly stared at the rose-haired man in front of her, squeezing her captor's wrist hard enough for him to let go of the blonde. "Stay behind me."

Lucy was entranced by the fascinating olive colored eyes her protector had. She noticed the pale scar leading from beneath the right side of his jaw and ran halfway up his cheek, contrasting beautifully against his tanned skin.

The spell quickly broke as her mysterious savior turned back to the man he was holding in place, an angry glint in his dark green eyes as his lower lip curled into a viscious snarl at the attacker, and he growled actually growled. "Did he hurt you?"

Oh god, the sound of his voice is so chilling but somehow warming at the same time. Lucy thought, a bright pink blush from the cold, she swears, dusting her high cheekbones. "Are you hurt?" His olive green eyes met her chocolate ones once again, his brows drawing together as he looked at her in worry.

"N-No I'm fine. You came just in time, thanks." She heard a growl come from the thief and she squeaked, closing the gap between her and her savior, holding the back of his scarf in her balled up fist as she peeked over his shoulder. Her savior drew back his arm, the muscles tending as he rammed his fist towards the other man's face, knocking him flat on the ground. The man quickly scurried away before he could receive any more abuse. Thanks to his dark clothes he blended into the night and managed to escape the rage of the pink haired man.

"Tch, damn. He got away." Mystery man turned to face her, surprising her with just how quickly he could change from that terrifying persona to this concerned one as he looked over her, inspecting for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Can I take a picture of you?"

The question seemed to throw her protector off guard and she mentally began to hit herself repeatedly against her head. "Why?"

"It's just uh… it's just that- you're beautiful!" The words blurred out of her mouth before she could even try to stop them. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened in disbelief. Did she really just tell her savior he was beautiful? She mentally scolded herself as a light pink blush became more prominent on his tanned skin as he readjusted his scarf.

"Sure." Lucy looked at him in surprise as e stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. "Are ya gonna take the picture?" The blonde fumbled with her camera.

"Thanks again, for saving me and doing this." She said as she adjusted the settings on her camera, changing the aperture and shutter speed so she could get the right exposure to do the picture of him justice.

"A dragon has to protect his princess, right?" With a wide grin and closed eyes from him, Lucy managed to take the picture without shaking, a dark red coating her cheeks and the tips of her ears, making them feel as if they were on fire. Once the picture was taken, he spoke once more, his grin still there. "I'm Natsu by the way! Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh! I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet ya Luigi!"

"The name's Lucy!"

* * *

"You named your cat Happy?" The disbelief in her voice was evident as Lucy walked next to Natsu, who had his hands placed behind his head.

"Yeah! You named your dog Plue, so Happy is the normal one here, weirdo." Natsu snickered as Lucy jumped in to defend herself and her puppy Plue.

"Plue is a cute name, and it's unique!" Lucy shouted out, pointing at Natsu as if her finger would emphasize her point. Natsu in return held his hands in the air, his sign as surrender, and was wearing a sparkling grin directed at her.

"Sure, sure. And where is this Plue now, Luce?" Luce. That was the nickname he had given her because, and she quotes, 'It was the most creative name in the world' or so he says. She just thinks he's an idiot. A hot, funny, and surprisingly nice idiot. She reminded herself as she answered his question.

"He's back in Magnolia with my best friend Levy. I'm just here in Hargeon to take some pictures to add to my photography collection." Lucy explained as she approached the hotel that she was supposed to be staying at.

The building had shoddy woodwork and no lights on to signal that anyone was home. The sign was crooked and some of the letters were dangling below it. Said letters looked like they were one breeze away from dropping completely and breaking into splinters on the cobble ground Lucy and Natsu were standing on.

"Uh, are ya sure this is where ya haveta be Luce?" Natsu questioned as he openly judged the shabby hotel in front of them before moving his gaze over to his companion who was eyeing the hotel warily. Lucy didn't want to open the door that led inside, scared that the hotel would collapse if she did so.

"This is the place…" Lucy drawled. Only when Natsu's warm hand was placed on her shoulder did she realize how cold she was. Her exposed fingers had long since grown numb, and her ears and cheeks were tinged a dark red from the harsh wind that was blowing the freezing snow on her face. She suddenly wished she had dressed warmer.

 _"Lucy, maybe you should grab a heavier jacket and some gloves. Gajeel told me that a blizzard might pass through Hargeon tonight."_

 _"It's okay Levy! I'll be fine!"_

Lucy could practically hear her best friend's voice inside her head saying 'I told you so' with that voice she used whenever she was right. She shook her head to rid herself of that thought. Levy will not stop teasing her is told her. "Luce?"

"Hm?" Natsu's voice had reminded her that he was still there, and the way he said her name led her to believe that she had completely missed what he was saying to her. She tended to do that a lot, Lucy realized.

"I asked if you wanted to stay at my apartment for the night."

"W-Why?" She stuttered out, partially blame the cold weather for her chattering teeth, and blaming the rose haired man in front of her from her pounding heart.

"Because it's cold outside and the building is going to fall by the wind. So?" Lucy looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes staring into his piercing green ones, searching for any kind of hidden intentions. When she saw none, she slowly nodded her head, agreeing to go with him.

"Okay."

* * *

That was only the start of their adventures together. After that night, she had given Natsu her number and told him that if he was ever in Magnolia to call her so they could hang out.

One text soon led to one conversation with then led to phone calls that lasted hours upon hours. It wasn't until a month later that Natsu decided enough was enough and that he missed the girl that he now proudly called his best friend.

He rode the train to Magnolia, despite his severe motion sickness that Lucy had found out about during one of their many late night- more like early morning -chats, and went straight to Lucy's apartment that was also discovered during their late night talks, and decided to surprise her.

And surprise her he did.

Months became a year, which was when Natsu decided to move to Magnolia and into an apartment near Lucy's, rooming with his long time rival, Gray Fullbuster. Within that time, he and Lucy traveled together everywhere, him making adventures so Lucy could have a more exciting and fun life. It was only a bonus for them both as she got interesting pictures from them as well.

After three months he had moved in with Lucy as he got kicked out by Gray because the rival's girlfriend, now fiancée, Juvia was moving in. Bringing his cat Happy and a few bags of clothes, they roomed together for years, and still do, moving out of the tiny apartment and into a house in a friendly neighborhood where they then met Jellal and Erza who were married.

Through all this time, they stuck together as best friends, the bonds never wavering. That is, until Levy had finally introduced Gajeel as her boyfriend after three years of ogling him. That's when Natsu decided to take the big step and ask Lucy out. Two years after they met, with a lot of mishaps during the date he had planned out with her, he ended up losing the engagement ring he had spent four months salary on in the park and the searched for it for hours, temporarily replacing it with a plastic ring he had bought from a 25 cent machine. Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane- a girl they had met at the group's favorite bar Fairy Tail- Wendy (Natsu's little sister apparently, as she was in an orphanage until the day they stumbled upon her and the two siblings recognized each other) Gray and Juvia were the only people invited to their wedding, having been an only child and lost both their parents.

If it hadn't been for Natsu, she wouldn't have met all these people that she now calls her family. Not to mention all of the daily adventures she has now thanks to him, the man she loves, the silly rose haired and dragon obsessed Natsu.

* * *

Lucy was knocked out of her reverie by a door swinging wide open. She only now realized how much time had passed by her staring at the picture.

"We're home Luce!" She heard her husband call out before greeting her with a hug from behind. Lucy grinned and turned around to hug him back, her thin arms circling around his torso. She sighed in content as she took in his fiery scent, thinking that she was so lucky to have him, and that his personality was the best perk about him.

 _His abs are definitely a bonus though_.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" A small voice shouted from below. Nashi, their now five year old daughter, was grinning up at them. There was a gap in her toothy smile from where she had just recently lost a tooth and her pink bangs that she had gotten from her dad were hanging over the brown eyes that she got from her mom.

"How could we ever forget you, my little princess?" Lucy teased as she hefted Nashi up in between the pair.

"Luce! Be careful, we don't want Luke and Layla to get hurt!" Natsu warned as he took Nashi from her arms, holding her before hugging Lucy.

"Thank you, Natsu."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for everything, my dragon." The pink haired man stared down on her with a big grin like their daughter's except with all his pearly white teeth there.

"Anything for my princess."

 _Thank you for the great memories and adventures. And for our friends we met. We'll go on more adventures soon, as soon as Luke and Layla are born at least, and we make Levy, Erza, or Juvia babysit them._


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary: After a rough Valentine's Day, who else would be there to comfort Lucy other than Natsu?**

 **Pairing: Natsu/Lucy**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Word Count: 1,619**

* * *

Valentine's Day. A day loved by many, and a day hated by others. Usually, Lucy would be a part of the 'love group' but not this year. No, this year her boyfriend of ten months broke up with her in a text message on the day she looked forward to each year.

So that would help explain why the blonde woman was currently sitting on her couch in her apartment with a tub of melting chocolate chip mint ice cream and watching Hallmark movies.

She was swaddled in an oversized hoodie she had "accidentally" taken from her best friend a few months back. With the hoodie, she wore a pair of old ratty sweatpants and had her golden hair in a very messy bun. She didn't care in the slightest about how she looked at the moment.

Lucy glared as she watched the actors in the movie she was watching kiss after they confessed their love for each other. She bitterly stabbed her spoon into her ice cream in an attempt to stop herself from throwing said spoon at her TV screen. It's been proven to be a harder task with every movie she watched. Why she was torturing herself like this? Who knows. Maybe it's for the ice cream. At least, that's what she tells herself. She pulled the red fabric of the hoodie's sleeve that bared her old college logo over her hand as she wiped away the tear forming in her eye.

She refused to waste anymore of her precious tears on that fool. Erza's words, not hers.

Her phone buzzed on the coffee table going unnoticed until a familiar ringtone drowned out the noise coming from the TV. The song 'Strike Back' blared through her speakers loudly, Natsu's name flashing on the screen next the picture she had set for his contact which was of him and her the day they went to the fair, two wide grins directed towards the camera with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She sighed slightly, knowing that it would be best to pick up the call instead of declining it like she with all of her other friends. It seems that she had taken to long to answer though, because as she was reaching for the cell, her phone went silent.

Mentally, she was relieved. As much as she would want to talk to Natsu she knew it would just end with him scouring the city for Dan so he could challenge him to a fist fight, and Lucy really did not want to be called down to the station again to post bail for her best friend. It was bad enough that Laxus had her set on speed dial!

And if Laxus had gotten wind of the situation from Natsu, he would've just joined in on the fight somehow managing to find a way to drag Gray and Gajeel into the matter as well. So all in all, it would just end up being a giant mess.

Instead of sitting around and moping for the rest of the day. Lucy decided that it was high time for her to get herself in bed after a nice long bath.

Once she had finished her relaxing bath, she changed into the fuzziest and warmest pajamas that she owned before tiredly crawling into her bed, ready to just sleep the rest of this horrible day away.

But of course, fate had a different idea.

Lucy cuddled into her covers, closing her eyes and was ready to fall asleep. But suddenly, her door was kicked open, followed by Lucy screaming bloody murder until she saw locks that were her favorite color, pink, letting her immediately know who it was that had broken into her house. _Again_.

There, under the doorframe leading to her bedroom, stood her best friend with a wide grin. Natsu's smile grew as he saw Lucy's face. In his arms were his laptop, a box of her favorite chocolates, a bundle of red roses, and Happy. His poor cat was squashed between everything and held tightly to his owner's chest, meowing in annoyance.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lucy yawned as she pushed herself up. The oddly colored cat managed to writhe his way out of Natsu's arms, dropping to the ground before skidding his way over to the blonde woman. Happy hopped onto her bed before immediately pushing his head into her chest, purring as he crawled his up to her shoulder.

"We're havin' a Netflix binge day and yer gonna like it." Natsu declared, tossing her silver laptop that was decorated with a beautifully drawn dragon that was surrounded by flames onto her bed. She spent a little while admiring his artwork as she always did before eying the chocolates and roses. On the hand that was holding the flowers, was a mirage of blues and purples that covered his knuckles. Upon further inspection, Lucy noticed that his lower lip had an angry red gash running up it, disappearing at the curve of his lip.

"Did you get into a fight Natsu? Again?" This man that she called her best friend always got into fights, at least twice a week, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise that he did. But just because she should have gotten use to it by now after all these years, it didn't mean that she had to like it.

When Natsu's body went frigid, her question was confirmed as he began to shift in place and twirled the bundle of roses in his hand as some sort of distraction, keeping his olive eyes away from her brown ones. When Lucy sighed he glanced up at her, gazing at her through his surprisingly thick lashes as he gave her his best puppy dog look, his busted up lips curling into a pout knowing that it would sway her. It was after all her weak point.

"He deserved it Luce, he really did." Lucy frowned at the tone of his voice. Typically after a fight with his opponent, all the malice that Natsu had felt towards them disappeared as he usually got his anger out with each fist thrown at them, so to hear him still sound so angry at the person was extremely rare. His puppy face morphed into a glare as he scowled at the ground.

"No one gets to do that to ya and gets away with it Luce, no one. So he had it coming. Plus," Natsu added, looking up at her with a cheerful expression, "I've been wantin' ta punch that bastard for months now! Now I finally had a reason!"

Lucy didn't need to ask who it was he fought, she didn't need to. Natsu always had a strong dislike for Dan, ever since she had introduced the brunette man as her boyfriend. Plus, he was the only one who had wronged her as of recently, so he was the only person that made sense. Lucy didn't question it as Natsu laid the roses on her nightstand before crawling into the bed with her and Happy, setting the box of chocolates off to the side.

"Do… Do ya need a hug?" Lucy felt her face flush at the innocent question before nodding, wrapping her arms around his sculpted torso. She didn't get hugs from Natsu often, even though she wished she did seeing as his hugs were the best. It was rare for him to even offer one, it was usually Lucy who stole hugs from him and they were always from the back when she needed him to comfort her. So why would she say no?

His arms circled her waist, bring her close to his chest as he held her tightly, feeling Happy squirm between them until he decided to rest on their laps. Lucy smiled, the first smile all day as she rested her head on his collar feeling his oddly high body heat surround her, warming her from head to toe. It was times like this, moments like this with Natsu that she wished would be frozen forever. But unfortunately that would never happen.

"Now," Lucy said as she pulled away from him looking up at him with a smile. "I believed I was promised a Netflix binge day, which comes with cuddling, right?" Natsu barked out a laugh, startling the blue cat that was laying on their legs as he bent over to grab the laptop he had brought with him, letting Lucy type in his password as he settled back, Happy padding on his stomach until he curled up into a ball, his back pressing against Lucy's abdomen. Lucy was lying on her side, head on Natsu's chest as they pressed play.

It was then that Lucy realized that this was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be curled up with Natsu, his arm secured tightly around her as they binged on The Office, cuddling and just being happy. She didn't need Dan, and she didn't need anyone else for that matter. All she needed was Natsu, and even if he wouldn't be there for her as a boyfriend, having him there for her as a best friend was enough for her.

So that's what she did. On the day of love, she laid with him, hearts beating in perfect harmony. Because she wouldn't want to love anyone else.


	4. Side of Deep-Fried Zombie?

**Title: Can I Have a Big Mac with a Side of Deep-Fried Zombie?**

 **Summary: When you're hungry and trying to survive the apocalypse, what do you do? Well, you go to the nearest McDonald's of course.**

 **Characters: Gray and Natsu**

 **Genre: Humor/Friendship**

 **Word Count: 786**

* * *

"Watch it, you damn idiot!"

"You watch it, Ice Princess!" Natsu growled back, shoving the dark-haired man back a few steps. Gray's eye twitched in annoyance ignoring the sounds of groaning behind them.

"You're the one who ran into me, Flames for Brains!" He pushed Natsu back before the two of them were slamming their foreheads together in an aggressive competition. "It's your fault we're being chased anyways! You just had to stop at McDonald's!"

It was true. The pink haired idiot in front of him decided to break away from the group and run to the closest McDonald's in hopes of getting a Big Mac or a few. Erza had specifically told them to not separate and since Gray had for some unknown reason chased after him he was going to end up being a cold corpse next to Natsu. Gray shivered. That was not something he would wish upon anyone, not even his worst enemy. He'd rather eat his left sock than have that punishment.

Natsu's mouth curled into a snarl. "It's not my fault! I was hungry!" Like that solved everything. God forbid Natsu go a few hours without food.

"So you decided that the best place to go would be a McDonald's during the middle of a freaking zombie apocalypse?" Gray asked, intending the question to be rhetorical but apparently the rose-haired man in front of him didn't get the memo.

"Yes!" Natsu shouted, once again ignoring the moans of the living dead as their decaying bodies slammed against the door that was their only barricade. Normally the duo would have no problem dealing with the two zombies on the other side, but since Erza and Lucy currently had the weapons to take back to camp, they were helpless.

The only upside of this whole mess was the fact that whoever was the last person in this restaurant had left all of the power on and left some of the kitchen utensils, so they weren't completely screwed. Could a spoon kill a zombie?

As Gray pondered the question, he was caught off guard as the only thing keeping them safe gaveway. The two trained men reacted instantly, Gray snatching the only useful tool near them. Looking at his right hand, Gray groaned as he noticed he had grabbed the spatula.

Not having a lot of time to complain about Gray's choice of weapon, Natsu quickly ducked under the swinging arm of the advancing dead. Swerving behind it, Natsu planted his foot on the zombie's back and kicked it towards the deep fryer.

He thanked every god he could think of as he noticed the machine was still on. He tipped over the undead man until its head was completely submerged in the scalding oil.

Gray, on the other hand, was trying to shove the old and rusted spatula into his opponent's bleeding skull. It proved to be a rather hard task as it repeatedly snapped its teeth at him, nearly grazing him with them a few times.

"That was so cool!" Natsu cheered as his zombie finally went still. He grinned victoriously as he twirled around to watch Gray struggle against his own. His make-shift weapon was short, making it hard for him to get anywhere near the desired target without the high chance of getting bit.

"You could be of some help, Flamebrain!" He gritted through clenched teeth as he fended off the zombified woman. With a well-placed kick on her stomach, Gray managed to knock her back a couple feet.

"What was that Gray? Are you begging for my help? You're gonna have to speak up, I can't hear you." Natsu taunted as Gray kicked the zombie once more, growling at his partner. Natsu didn't flinch as he heard what may have been several ribs breaking.

"Help me before I sic Erza and Lucy on you." Natsu visibly paled at the mention of the two women who could be oddly terrifying if pissed off enough. A quick, "Aye sir!" Escaped his lips as he rushed to go help his friend. Before he could, however, the zombie had tripped over Gray's discarded shirt and stumbled low, allowing the dark haired man to plunge the spatula into its skull.

The zombie skittered to a stop before collapsing at Gray and Natsu's blood covered boots. Gray scowled at his friend as he loudly cackled. "Who would've thought that your strippin' would save your life?"

"Shut up slanty eyes! We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!"

"Oi, at least I didn't lose my shirt, stripper!"

It wasn't until many hours later that Erza and Lucy found their two missing companions fighting in the kitchen of McDonald's above two dead zombies.

* * *

 **Next up will be the animal request I had gotten so look out for that, Martyn!**


	5. Spirit Animals

**Genre: Humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Rowen, Elfgreen, Miraxus, teeny weeny bit of Jerza.**

 **Summary: When the guild gets turned into their spirit animals, weird things happen and destruction is a definite yes.**

 **Word Count: 2,596**

* * *

One day, that was all Lucy asked for. One normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. But no, now she was stuck in one of the weirdest situations Fairy Tail has ever been in. Okay, no that wasn't technically true, but it's up there! It was chaos. Complete and utter chaos. It didn't help that Natsu was also spewing flames out of his mouth as he laughed, nearly catching her and a few others on fire.

She didn't understand. She had come to the guild later than she normally did. Roars filled the air, ricocheting throughout the guildhall. She winced as Natsu's boisterous laugh greeted her ears, nearly making her deaf. "Shut up already, flame brain," Gray growled, snapping his teeth at the dragon slayer that was currently covered in scales.

That's right, scales.

Natsu narrowed his sharp eyes on Gray before shouting some retort at him. "Oh my. Master, what should we do?" Mirajane turned to look at the short statured man, pale hair swishing behind her. Makarov grimaced, eyeing all of the damage Natsu had already caused within the last five minutes. Albeit mostly an accident, though his headache didn't seem to care. The guild had turned into a zoo. Lucy wasn't kidding. Everyone except for Mira and Makarov had been turned into animals, including Lucy herself. Gray had been turned into what Lucy figured was an arctic fox, Elfman a gorilla, and Max a camel. Hell, Levy had been morphed into a humming bird!

It was bad enough that practically every mage in their guild was now an animal, including Erza who was a coyote. No, it seemed like someone had a very strong vendetta against them. It appeared that way because they had changed Natsu into the worst thing he could possibly be in the moment.

Natsu was a freaking dragon.

His large body had destroyed several tables as he narrowly avoided crushing Lucy, who had yet to figure out what animal she had been morphed into. A tiny blue chameleon, whom the blonde could only assume was Wendy, was on top of a small panther who was predictably Romeo. She then turned her attention to Gray where another fox that's fur was gray huddled closely to. That helped her figure out who Juvia was.

"Why the hell does Salamander getta be a dragon?!" Gajeel's voice roared out of a huge reptile that laid on top of one of the few unbroken tables.

"Because I'm better than ya, metal freak!" Natsu taunted the iron dragon slayer by spitting a ball of fire at him, hitting him square on his scaly back. "You're a komodo dragon, Gajeel." Levy informed him, perching her tiny feet on his flat head as he growled at Natsu.

"What am I, Levy?" Lucy questioned, raising her voice so she could be heard amidst the chaos. Was it just her, or did the guild seem ten times noisier than they normally did? Though, perhaps she could just pass it off as all of the animal noises they were making. But that didn't change the fact that everyone also seemed bigger.

"I think you're a blonde fox. They're really small and have big ears, which gives them sensitive hearing." Well, that explained why the noise seemed louder than usual and the height difference. She wondered if that was how Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy felt every day. Natsu's obnoxious laughter filled the air.

"You're so small, Luce!" The little fox let out a yip as she tried to scamper over to Gajeel and Laxus, who was a lion, for safety from the giant clawed hand that was swooping down to grab her. Natsu picked her up as gently as he could, cackling loudly as Lucy squealed in surprise.

"Being a gorilla is manly!" Elman cried out, earning an eyeroll from the peacock next to him. He pounded his fists against his chest in response.

"Guess I can't call ya shrimp anymore, shrimp," Gajeel hissed out a laugh, his forked tongue peeking out. Levy grumbled in annoyance, stomping her bird feet against his skull. If he had noticed, gajeel didn't show it as Levy huffed. She crossed her small wings over her chest. The feathers on her body were brightly colored and made her stand out in the guild.

"Put me down already!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs. Natsu had two of his very large claws pinching around the ankle of one of her back paws as he held her upside down. "Aw, Luce! You look so cute!"

"Juvia is a fox, just like Gray!" She was slightly smaller than the male arctic fox, pressing her side to his as her muzzle dug into the thick white fur. Gray didn't move as Juvia continued snuggling into him, instead trying to figure out a way to get out of the weird situation they were all currently stuck in.

"Alright!" Erza shouted, snapping her jaws as she bared her sharp teeth at them as a way to scare them into listening. It apparently worked as everyone jolted to a sudden stop. "Natsu," Erza swung her furry head so she was facing the dragon who was still holding Lucy upside down. "First, stop holding Lucy like that ad second, did you read something out loud again?" Natsu yipped and fiercely shook his head no. He adjusted his hold on the small blonde fox in his hands until Lucy was cradled against his scale-covered chest.

"Well if Salamander ain't the one who did it, who did?"

* * *

Lucy is more than confused at the moment. All she knew right now was that she was completely in the nude in the middle of the guild, laying on top of an equally nude Natsu. She let out a screech as she scrambled off of the pink-haired man. Natsu turned in his sleep, placing a hand over his chest where Lucy had been laying previously. His lips curled into a frown as he didn't feel Lucy's hair before his eyes stickily opened. "Too loud Luce," Natsu groaned, swinging his arm around her waist as he turned to his side. Her face burned a bright red.

"Move your hand you perv!" She slapped his arm until he moved it. She glanced around the building, grimacing as she saw the rest of her guildmates were naked as well. Juvia was hugging Gray's arm, her curly blue locks fanned against the hard floor. Gray unconsciously had his free arm draped over her shoulders. Lucy laughed knowing that if the water mage had been awake she would have hearts in her eyes and maybe even literally melt in his arms.

Levy, on the other hand, was curled up into a ball on top of the table that Gajeel was passed out under, spread out like a starfish. Lucy immediately jerked her head away, eyes burning with an image she never wanted to see again. The next person Lucy saw was Erza. Her face and long scarlet hair were dangerously close to a half-eaten strawberry cake. She was mainly surprised that the requip mage didn't finish said dessert. "Oh! You're awake." Mira's cheerful voice filled the silent room. In her arms were several bundles of blankets, presumably for all of the bare members.

"Mira? What happened?" Lucy's head was pounding. The white-haired beauty handed her one of the many blankets as the blonde muttered a thanks. With the thin blanket now wrapped firmly around her body, Mira answered her previous question.

"After a couple of hours you guys all fell asleep, so Master said to just let you guys sleep it off. It turns out that Sabertooth were the ones up to it. Sting wanted revenge for the prank Natsu and Gray pulled on them last month," Behind her, Lucy swore she could hear the two culprits snicker in the sleep.

"Makes sense," Lucy said, taking a bundle of blankets from Mira's arms to cover her friends, "The three of them always act childish." Offended scoffs resounded behind her, confirming that the duo were indeed awake. She draped one of the blankets she was holding onto Levy and looked the other way as she did the same for Gajeel, who turned over as soon as the fabric was on him. He gave Lucy a clear look of his butt, which would more than likely scar her for some time.

Over across the room, Mira had already covered Elfman, Evergreen, and Bickslow with blankets and was currently giving Gray her deadly glare as he grumbled about having to share with Juvia when it was so small and that the water mage usually hogged it from him. Mira seemed content after Gray realized that he had slipped up on his and Juvia's secret relationship before cursing to himself. Said girl had her top half covered by Gray's shirt, which Lucy had no idea where he had found it.

"It would be a good idea to find mine too." Lucy muttered under her breath, scanning the destroyed guildhall for hers after laying a blanket on top of Erza. She moved the half-eaten cake so Erza's hair wouldn't fall onto it. As she did so, Erza's hand darted out and snatched Lucy's wrist. She froze in fear and shock, but the redhead just mumbled about Jellal and cake before falling asleep once more.

Getting over her mini heart attack, Lucy spotted her clothes piled next to Natsu's shredded ones, laying next to the pinkette who was still faking being asleep. He made zero indications that he knew Lucy was making her way over until she was by his side. Lucy reached over his still body to grab her top, only to squeal in surprise as his green eyes snapped open. Acting quickly, a tan arm slithered around her slim waist and yanked her down on top of a very naked Natsu.

"Thanks for the blanket, Luce." He tugged on the blanket that was wrapped around Lucy, pulling it around his shoulders and entrapping Lucy to his chest.

"It's not your blanket, you idiot! Let go!" Her screech of fury for revenge woke up the rest of the guild as she punched Natsu's arm with a vengeance, her legs too entangled with his to move. Natsu let out an overexaggerated howl of pain as he held her closer to him.

In the background, Elfman is squatting with his knuckles pressing into the ground to keep him upright, his blanket tied in a knot around his waist. Evergreen's face was flushed a dark pink as she clutched her own cover to her chest as she called him a pervert with Bickslow laughing loudly next to her. The blue-haired man wore his loosely around his hips, not caring whether or not it fell off.

Wendy was crying out loudly as Charle helped her up, the young girl repeatedly saying sorry to Romeo. The two were the only ones in clothes, besides little Asuka, courtesy of Mirajane. Romeo's face was as red as Wendy's as he told her that it wasn't her fault for falling asleep on him.

Next to the two young mages, Gray was buttoning up his shirt that Juvia was wearing as she tiredly rubbed the sleep away from her eyes with the long sleeves. He scowled at Wakaba as the old man's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he stared at the water mage. Macao was too busy watching Lucy wrestle with Natsu, who was doing his best to keep the blanket around her shoulders.

Though the guild immediately quieted as Erza snarled at Mirajane, teeth bared at the white-haired beauty as she tried to take the plate of half-eaten cake to clean up. The redhead didn't notice as she continued to threateningly glare at Mira, who pushed the plate back. Their attention was quickly diverted over to Lucy and Natsu as a purr and a loud laugh echoed around them.

Lucy, no longer struggling against Natsu, was now snuggling her face into his chest as a loud purr emitted deep from Lucy's throat. Natsu was gently scratching her back, causing more of the noises to leave Lucy as she cuddled further next to his body, arms wrapped protectively around his side to keep him to herself. Some wolf whistles filled the guild and Cana, who was previously a gerbil, yelled at Macao that she won the Nalu betting pool. That was when a loud yelp escaped from Wendy.

Romeo stared at the girl next to him with wide eyes as steam practically poured off of Wendy's skin from the heat of embarrassment. "Wendy, what's wrong?"

"She- She just ate a fly…" Romeo answered his father for her.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Her voice cracked as she felt Charle and Romeo pat her shoulders as a means to comfort her. Not even a second later Gray and Juvia winced, covering their ears in perfect sync.

"Why is everything so loud?" Gray asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Juvia's blue eyes looked concerned as she shook her head to show her confusion. Elfman pounded his fists on his chest in defiance as Evergreen scolded him about covering himself more properly.

"I think everyone is suffering side effects of their animal," Levy spoke up, tying a knot in her blanket to keep it up as she walked over to Mirajane, Wakaba, and Macao. Gajeel was still passed out, even with the commotion around him. "Foxes generally have sensitive hearing, so that would explain Gray and Juvia-"

"The dragon slayers must be used to their hearing so it doesn't affect them as much as it does those two, right?" Levy nodded her head to answer Max's question.

"If this is what they have to go through, I actually feel bad for flame brain." Gray groaned, clutching his ears to shut out Elfman's yelling. He stopped when he saw Juvia do the same, putting his hands over hers to help her and to just deal with the pain for her. "Elfman's side effect is pretty obvious, Wendy at a fly like a chameleon would, and Erza bared her teeth at Mira just like a wolf would do to anyone they found as a threat."

"Well then what about Lucy?" The group directed their attention to the snuggling pair, Lucy smiling contently as she held on tightly to Natsu.

"Blonde foxes are known to cuddle with those that are close to them, so that explains that. But if I am correct, the side effects should wear off soon-"

"Are ya kiddin'?" Natsu shouted, cutting Levy off and resulting in Gray glaring at him for his loudness. "This is so much fun! Levy, do something to stop it! Cuddly Lucy is awesome!" He grinned widely, his lips stretching across his face as Lucy let loose another purr. He ran his fingers up to her neck and received a shiver from her in response.

"Gross. Keep it for your bedroom." Gray snarled in disgust. Natsu decided that he'd rather continue snuggling with Lucy than fight a half-naked Gray. Mirajane sighed happily as Laxus stood next to her, watching the chaotic members.

"You put Sabertooth up to this, didn't you." His question was said more like a statement and Mira nodded evilly.

"It's payback for them ruining every single plan I have for all of my couples."

Laxus smirked, glad he had listened to Mira when she told him to come to the Guild later than usual. Mira always got revenge when she wanted, which was one of the many things he liked about her. "Can't wait to see what you have in store for Erza later."

"I can't either."

* * *

 **This was admittedly harder to write than I had originally thought. I had to rewrite it like, thirty times I swear. But hopefully I got it to what you'd like, Martyn! Anymore requests, don't hesitate to message me!**


	6. Seduction

**Title: Seduction**

 **Summary: His mission was to seduce the angel, not to fall in love with her.**

 **Characters: Natsu, Lucy, Zeref, Erza, Jellal**

 **Pairing: Natsu/Lucy**

 **Genre: Romance/Comfort**

 **Word Count: 1,107**

* * *

"I don't understand, Natsu."

Onyx eyes snapped open at the sound of his name, peering up quizzically at the gorgeous angel. Her head hovered above his, her golden hair like a curtain around the duo, the tips of them tickled his chin. "What dontcha understand?"

With his horned head laying on her lap, her slim fingers absent-mindedly threaded through his thick, pink hair. He didn't complain as he felt her red painted nails scrape lightly against his scalp. She dragged her hand around his slightly curved horn down to his ink-stained cheeks as she answered his question. "Why haven't you completed your mission yet?"

Natsu froze, his body going rigid. His mission. He wished he could say that he had forgotten it, but that would be a lie. His 'mission' was constantly on the back of his mind, popping up every chance it got. Only months ago, his brother Zeref, the king of the underworld, gave him a mission that would drastically change him. For better or for worse? He wasn't sure yet. But every time he saw the warm sunlight reflect off of Lucy's golden hair, he thought that maybe the change wasn't that bad.

His mission was also something that he did not like to talk about with Lucy.

"Listen," Natsu grunted, rolling off her lap so he could sit up straight. He caught sight of snow-colored wings that bitterly reminded him of the difference between them. She looked at him with wide doe eyes, compelling him to answer her question. "I'm never finishin' that stupid thing, ya understand? I would never do that to ya." He said truthfully, ruffling his messy hair with his clawed hand. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the black swirls that stained the skin on his arm.

"I would let you, you know." Lucy tucked her blonde locks behind one ear with a delicate hand, watching his reaction. In her other hand was the bunched up white fabric of her dress, giving her the courage to continue. "You told me that completing your mission was the only way your brother would accept you. So why won't you finish it?"

" _Seduce her," Zeref said. "If you can do that, then you have proven to me that you are worthy of the title as my brother, E.N.D."_

Natsu hated that memory. When he was first told his mission, he had thought of Lucy as nothing more than a mere obstacle in his course to being properly titled the prince of hell, one last hurdle until he finally reached his destination. An object that he could use and then dispose of when he was done. But then he met her. She grinned at him like he was a friend, introduced herself with a bubbly excitement and asked for his name. And when he tried to verbally hurt her, she just brushed off his rude words and repaid him in kindness.

He snatched up her wrists, mindful of his sharp claws, and looked Lucy straight in the eye. With his voice unwavering, he answered her question. "I won't finish it because of you, Lucy. Why would I want to hurt you, the person who gave me my name and didn't just call me E.N.D? Why would I want to abandon the person who didn't shiver in disgust at my torn wings, who didn't scream at the scales and claws that I've been cursed with? If we ever…" He trailed off, cheeks burning a bright red as he glanced away, not quite comfortable with the word, "If we ever… make love… it won't be for some stupid mission. It will be because I love you, and you love me."

"Natsu…" Lucy was at a lost for words. She could only focus on the demon in front of her, whom looked at her with most sincere eyes, and her heart pounding away inside her chest. Before she realized it, their faces were closer than ever before, their noses almost brushing against each other. Anticipating what was to come, her eyes fluttered shut. She expected a burning heat against her lips, because she knew Natsu's body was an abnormally warm one, but was surprised when she felt him kiss her forehead.

When he drew back, Lucy looked up at him in confusion, feeling a bit of frustration from not getting to kiss him like she wanted. A soft smile played at the demon's lips, his sharp canines slightly showing. He shared no explanation with her, placing a kiss alongside her temple. Slowly, he made his way down to her cheek and then to the corner of her mouth, edging closer and closer to the desired destination. But once again he stopped, leaning his forehead against hers, eyes screwed tightly shut as he grimaced. "Lucy- We can't."

"What?" His skin burned against hers. The heat was intense, yet at the same time it was comforting. Natsu's hands slithered up her arms and to her long blonde hair, sliding the locks through his fingers.

"We can't. If we do, it means corrupting you. It means you'd never be an angel again. And I- I can't do that to you." He pulled back his taloned hands, dropping them to his lap. He wouldn't let her go through the excruciatingly painful transition from an angel to one of the fallen. He could recall one of the fallen, Erza, telling him how much it hurt. He knew she didn't regret it, though. The scarlet-haired woman loved Jellal, a fellow demon, and vice versa. If one of the strongest beings he knew told him that she had never been in so much pain in all her life, then he could only imagine how bad it would be for Lucy.

Lucy's look of defeat suddenly shifted into a confident one instead, a smirk forming and her dark eyes twinkled with something that Natsu couldn't quite lay his finger on. "I love you, Natsu. And nothing you, or anyone else says will ever change that. And if you're not ready yet, then that's okay with me." She paused, her smirk melting in a gentle smile. "I know what being corrupted means, and I know everything that's entitled to it. But I'm not scared of it, because I know that you will be there with me, and I know that all the hurt that comes from it will be worth it. It'll be worth it because it was for you."

"I know."

"Let's wait a little longer, yeah?"

"Yeah. It's when yer waitin' that the adventure comes, right?"

"Pretty sure that that's not the saying."

"It is now!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, ObeliskX! If you have anymore requests, don't hesitate to send them my way!**


	7. Goodbye, Big Brown Eyes

**Title: Goodbye, Big Brown Eyes.**

 **Pairing: Implied Natsu/Lucy**

 **Genre: Hurt/Romance**

 **Word Count: 46**

* * *

 _He watched as she twirled, and her gold hair swirled_

 _She wore a big smile, made his heart run a mile_

 _He wished her to stay, but scared her away_

 _Goodbye, big brown eyes_

 _Goodbye, his love to be_

 _Goodbye, his sunrise_

 _Goodbye, his dearest Lucy._


	8. Stuck

**Title: Stuck**

 **Summary: When Natsu gets himself stuck in a window, Wendy and the exceeds are left to deal with it.**

 **Characters: Natsu, Wendy, Pantherlily, Charle, and Happy.**

 **Genre: Humor/Friendship**

 **Word Count: 769**

 **Requested By: DragonSlayerOfAwesomeness**

* * *

"Quit moving Natsu!" Pantherlily growled in irritation as the fire dragon slayer nearly kicked him in the face once more.

"Well why dontcha be more useful and pull me out!" Natsu shouted back, blindly swinging his leg in Lily's direction. The exceed easily dodged the limb before snatching both of Natsu's legs in his giant paws. His transformation was going to wear off soon if he didn't stop.

"Don't worry Natsu! We're going to get you out!" Wendy said reassuringly as she stood next to Pantherlily, her and Charle tugging on the older slayer's sides who was currently stuck in the window on the train.

Wendy had asked him if he would come with her, Charle, and Pantherlily on a mission and he accepted. She felt guilty now as she tried to pull him out of the frame with all of her might. If she had only used her troia spell this wouldn't have happened. She thought that, even if Lily and Charle both told her that this would have happened either way with Natsu.

"Happy!" Natsu nearly snarled his friend's name out. "Quit pushin' my face!" The blue exceed was trying his hardest to shove his best friend out of the window, even resorting to his max speed. That hurt a lot, if Natsu had to admit.

Wendy squeaked as Natsu's rear end neared her face in his attempt to get out, resulting in her dropping his leg in surprise. Her face was cherry red as she looked anywhere but there. "Close your eyes child!" Charle demanded before tugging on Natsu's leg once more.

"You're not doing much help, Natsu," Pantherlily informed as he pulled Natsu back once more.

"Screw it! I'm burnin' this damn thing to ashes!" Natsu yelled, flames licking around his calves and forearms as he heated up his body. Charle and Lily both jerked away from the intense heat, checking for burns around their arms.

"Don't do it Natsu! I promised Master that I wouldn't let you destroy things if I could help it!" Hearing Wendy's nervousness through her voice, Natsu quickly let the flames die out. Sighing, he went limp in the frame.

"Fine, just get me outta here already!" Even if it would just be easier to melt his way out of it, he didn't want to make Wendy upset. Even worse, if Gramps got wind of it like he always did, he'd have to deal with him before Erza got sicced on him. He shivered at the thought.

"Child, just use your magic." Charle told her as Happy somehow appeared next to her, the little exceed slumped over in exhaustion. Pantherlily nodded before a quick puff of smoke surrounded them and he was small once more.

"I can't do as much in this form, so that's all we have." He agreed.

"What if I hurt him?"

"I'll be fine Wendy. Just get me out!" Natsu reassured the young girl, ready to get off the train and forget about this horrible accident. He didn't even mean to get stuck, it just happened! Sure, he was the one who tried to get off through the window, but that was nothing new. This was just the first time that he'd gotten stuck while doing it.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Wendy still wasn't sure about doing this, but even she was ready to go home and sleep, and she had no doubt that everyone else was feeling the same. The station was already backed up due to their little accident, making her feel bad.

Not waiting for an answer because she already knew what it was, she called her sky dragon's roar. Wind circled around her and the tired exceeds as her magic pulsed. The air surged forward, hitting Natsu square on his behind before it forcibly shoved the stuck male out of the window.

He yelped at the feeling before he landed face first on the station's platform, shocking a few of the citizens around it.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Happy and Wendy both raced out of the train car to go check on their friend, Charle and Pantherlily following slowly. They all shrieked as Natsu suddenly leapt up, immediately feeling revitalized.

"Oh yeah!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air as he swung around to face his group. Wendy squeaked as he turned to her. "Let's go back to the guild!"

"Y-yeah," She answered as she followed after him and Happy as they raced on ahead of the group.

"Next time, take Lucy or Erza with you child." Charle told her as she rubbed her temple.

"I agree." Pantherlily said.

"Me too."

* * *

 **I hope this met your standards! Any requests, don't hesitate to ask me!**


End file.
